Enter Sandman
by Smithback
Summary: Entre sueños y cuentos encontramos rarezas, abuelitos, lobos, y a Remus…   Extraña versión de 'Caperucita roja'.
1. Chapter 1

**Enter Sandman**

**Capítulo I: ****Sleepwalker**

Recomiendo la canción "Sleepwalker "de Nigth wish para éste capítulo.

Recuerden que todos los personajes aquí referidos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no gano más que la satisfacción de saber que les ha gustado al escribir esto.

Enjoy!

"…Abandon all defenses

A place between sleep and awake

End of innocence, unending masquerade

…

… Hold me near you

So close I sear you

Seeing, believing

Dreaming, deceiving

A place between sleep and awake

…

… Sleepwalker seducing me

Lay yourself now down to sleep

…"

(Sleepwalker – Night wish)

Remus Lupin llegaba pasada la madrugada a Grimmauld Place de una de las misiones para la orden respecto a los hombres lobo; las cosas no estaban resultando fáciles, pero avanzaban. Vio luz desde la cocina, así que tomó su varita y se dirigió a ella sigilosamente. Sonrió al ver a Hermione sentada cómodamente con un libro en una mano y una taza con lo que parecía ser…. Delicioso chocolate en la otra mano. Hermione levantó la vista y le dio una gran sonrisa a Remus al verlo parado en la puerta.

"Kingsley dijo que regresarías hoy, así que Harry y yo te esperábamos."

"¿y Harry?"

"no aguantó." Respondió ella riendo y sonrojándose levemente.

"ya veo; ¿es eso chocolate?"

"si, espera, te serviré un poco."

Remus se dejó caer en una silla mientras veía a la amiga de Harry calentar el chocolate. Hermione tenía puesto un pantalón negro y una camiseta gris que le quedaba grande y dejaba ver bastante piel. Remus se descubrió a si mismo observando a la muchachita mas de lo debido y se regañó a si mismo. –Ya estás viejo para éstas cosas, Moony, no importa lo sexy que se vea Herms, ni lo bien que huela, ni como te sonría, ni que ahora esté tan cerca…-

"¡Remus! ¡Remus?"

"emm… lo siento, me distraje, ¿Qué decías?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Te decía que aquí está tu chocolate. Será mejor que descanses, ya es muy tarde y hace unos momentos parecías dormido… "

"si, gracias, solo terminaré mi chocolate y me iré a dormir. Y, ¿qué lees?"

"un libro de cuentos infantiles, ahora estoy con Caperucita roja. Se que es algo infantil, pero quería relajarme."

Remus asintió divertido."Hace años que No la leo."

Pasaron unos veinte minutos charlando sobre libros infantiles, mientras se terminaban su chocolate y se subieron a dormir con una agradable sensación.

Remus se puso algo para dormir y en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada quedó profundamente dormido.

Moony estaba corriendo por el bosque cuando escuchó unos gemidos que venían de la casa del leñador, al pensar que su buen amigo podía estar en peligro, se acercó a una de las ventanas dispuesto a saltar a cualquier señal de peligro. Pero lo que vio estaba lejos de ser peligroso. Su amigo Sirius estaba divirtiéndose con una chica, y con divirtiéndose no se refería precisamente a juegos de mesa… aunque estaban sobre una…

Moony apenado dio un último vistazo a la bella chica, a la que no pudo divisar del todo, solo vio una tupida y larga melena castaña y se fue a la cabaña en la que vivía.

"Oh, Remus! Que bueno que regresaste, recuerda que no debes de regresar tan tarde, hemos escuchado de varios ataques de lobos." Dijo Harry Potter, su padre.

"Bienvenido Moony, ¿me preguntaba si podrías mañana ir a la casa del abuelo Albus a darle algo que compré para él?" dijo su madre, Luna Lovegood cálidamente. A lo que Remus respondió balanceando un poco la cola alegremente.

Remus Lupin se despertó esa mañana con el fresco recuerdo de ese sueño. Se tomó unos momentos más para recordarlo y analizarlo. Los sueños muchas veces tenían mensajes ocultos y esto era aún más real para los magos. Ya sin encontrarle sentido a dicho sueño ,se levantó, dio un baño rápido y bajó a la cocina en donde ya se encontraban la señora Weasley, Ojo loco Moody, Harry y Hermione; quienes lo saludaron con sonrisas y asentimientos de cabeza por los mayores y un gran abrazo por los dos jóvenes.

Por la tarde se llevó a cabo una rápida junta de la orden, para saber como iban las cosas con el hombre lobo. Más noche Remus decidió que solo leería un poco y luego se iría a dormir, ya que aún no se recuperaba del todo por la última transformación.

Tomó el primer libro que encontró, resultando ser éste el mismo que Hermione leía la noche anterior, lo abrió en la página marcada por la jovencita y no se sorprendió al encontrarse con 'Caperucita Roja', dio un profundo suspiro y se propuso leerlo. Ya entrada la noche le dio un escalofrío al llegar al final. La situación, comparada con la suya era perturbadora. Deseaba jamás hacer algo así.

*Notas no muy mágicas de la autora:

En el cuento original de 'Caperucita Roja', el lobo se come a la pobre niña; encantador, no creen?

+Ahora, de que va esto:

Es un finque se situará en la mayor parte del tiempo en los extraños sueños de Remus que curiosamente se parecen a algunos cuentos bien conocidos…. O quizá no tan conocidos. Espero se diviertan y esperen hasta el siguiente capítulo para juzgar por completo la historia. Vale?

Gracias,bye

i*el próximo capítulo será mas divertido; ya tengo toda la historia escrita.

*el nombre de la historia 'Enter Sandman' se debe a la cansión de Metallica.


	2. Capítulo 2: Desorden del sueño

**Capítulo 2:**

**Desorden**** del sueño**

Al igual que en la noche anterior, Remus al posar su cabeza en la almohada se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Al abrir los ojos, Moony percibió un dulce y familiar olor, Pay de limón. Recordó que ese día tenía que ir con el abuelo para darle lo que Luna le había comprado, seguramente el Pay de limón formaba parte del encargo. Así que se vistió con una capa roja que había al pie de cama, era no solo su favorita, sino también la del abuelo.

Remus, al terminar de desayunar recibió, un poco aburrido, todas las recomendaciones de su madre y padre.

"Recuerda no hablar con extraños." Comenzó su padre.

"no te acerques a ruecas para hilar." Siguió su madre.

"No hagas caso de gatos con botas."

"No molestes a los enanos en la mina."

"No entres a casas hechas de dulce."

"si vez a alguien sospechoso, dile que tienes la canasta llena de ajos."

"No sigas alegres flautistas."

"No recibas pociones de personas con nariz grande."

"No sigas el camino de ladrillos amarillos"

"muy muy importante, no subas a motos voladoras."

"no hagas caso de lindas chicas que parezcan tener buenas… intenciones."

"¡recicla!"

"si vez una rata, mátala." Por alguna extraña razón, su padre les tenía pavor a las ratas.

"No comas hongos de colores."

"Si una chica con cara de loca llamada Smithback te pregunta por David Thewlis, dile que no tienes idea de quien sea."

"No sigas conejitas blancas."

"Haz la tarea de francés, por mas aburrida que parezca."

"si te piden datos personales para una rifa, miénteles."

"si te quieren vender una nueva tarjeta de crédito, diles que estás en banca-rota."

"Cuida el medio ambiente, es el único que tenemos."

"si te preguntan si quieres unirte a el nuevo club 'soymortífago', diles que ya estás en 'La-orden'."

"No compres nada pirata."

"si te encuentras con Fenrryr, dile que viste a los Cullen en el pueblo anterior."

"Si una chica te pregunta por una carta Clow, dile que no confíe en el 'amiguito' de su hermano."

"Si un grupo estrafalario de chiquillos te pregunta por 'Los grandes espíritus' o la aldea apache, diles que vean a un psicólogo."

"si vez a un joven llorando y quejándose de la vida, dile que se valla a conducir su 'Eva'."

"Si te encuentras con un grupo de chicos que te preguntan donde está 'el pueblo de la hoja', grítales que 'Naruto' no existe."

"Si vez a J. K. Rowling, dile que de ella son los derechos de autor y que tu no ganas nada con esto."

Siguieron así los 'sabios' consejos de sus padres, hasta que por fin se pudo ir con su canasta llena de limones, caramelos y Pay de limón.

No llevaba mucho de camino, unos 45 minutos quizá, cuando escuchó un grito de socorro. Se adentró un poco más al bosque y se encontró con una alta torre; en una de las ventanas mas altas se asomaba un hombre de largo cabello dorado, cuyos llantos rivalizaban con los de cualquier mujer histérica.

"¡Socorro! ¡Socorro!" gritaba el hombre. "me han castigado por no cumplir con mi misión hace ya algunos meses; juro que no sabía nada, juro que mi amiga Bellatrix me había dicho que íbamos a recoger flores." Chillaba el hombre.

¡Hey, tú!" le gritó Remus. "¿quién eres? ¿Por qué estás ahí? Y ¿es que no la pasas bien ahí?"

"el hombre frunció el seño y respondió. " MI nombre es Lucius, estoy aquí, en la torre Azkaban, como castigo, dicen que yo quería robarme no sé que cosa, ¿Cómo si no tuviera el suficiente dinero para comprar lo que yo quisiese? ¿Puede usted creer tal barbarie? Además yo solo seguía a mi amiga Bellatriz. ¿No crees injusto que alguien como yo esté aquí atrapado?

Buen caballero, ¿quisiera ser usted tan amable de subir aquí escalando mi largo cabello y liberarme?"

"No puedo, tengo un 'importante' encargo que hacer, además lo que me pide es ilógico. Bien podría usted, cortarse el cabello, amarrarlo a algo ahí dentro y bajar." Terminó de decir y se marchó.

El hombre quedó con la boca abierta por más de media hora, hasta que hizo lo que el hombre lobo le había dicho.

Remus continuó con su camino pensando en lo ilógica que era la gente muchas veces. Mas adelante,en su camino se encontró con un hombre-serpiente que hilaba con una rueca. Remus pensó de nuevo que esta situación era terriblemente ilógica, ¿por qué demonios un hombre hilaría en medio del camino del bosque? Se decidió a preguntarle esto al hombre pero antes de que pudiese hacer la pregunta, el hombre lo interrumpió.

"Buen hombre, ¿quisiera usted ayudarme a hilar un chaleco para mi basilisco?"

Moony negó con la cabeza. Y el hombre se enfureció.

"¡¿osas desobedecerme? ¡¿A mi? ¡Al gran Lord Voldemort!" Terminó dando un golpe a la rueca, por lo que se pinchó el dedo y cayó desmayado.

Moony se desconcertó por lo sucedido, y estaba a punto de socorrer al hombre, cuando una mujer salió de entre los arbustos.

"¡Por fin! Pensé que nunca se pincharía. Ahora ¡si! Eres todo mío. ¡Sii! ¡Eres todo para Bella!" la mujer comenzó a desvestir al pobre hombre y Remus prefirió huir de ahí.

* Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

*Notas felices y desconcertantes de la autora.

¿Sabían que en el cuento original de 'La bella durmiente' la historia no termina cuando la despiertan? En realidad, un hombre la encuentra dormida en el bosque, la viola, la deja, ella tiene dos hijos, quienes la despiertan. El hombre regresa un día y la vuelve a dejar. La esposa del hombre se entera de los hijos de la otra, los manda cocinar; manda quemar a La-bella durmiente.

, pero finalmente el hombre la salva.

En verdad, es escalofriante, les recomiendo leer las versiones originales de tan…. 'encantadoras' historias.

gracias por sus reviews a: Flor-LupinSparrow y Remus dreamer; para ustedes dos éste capítulo es.

Suerte, bye


	3. Capítulo 3: ¡Se me fue el sueño!

*Parte de éste capítulo lo escribí viendo 'Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azcaban'. ¡Amo a Remus!

**Capítulo 3:**

**¿Se me fue el sueño!**

Remus despertó mas desconcertado ésta vez que la mañana anterior. ¿Significaban algo esos sueños? ¿Sería que había cenado demasiado? ¿Se llevarían bien Alicia del ''País de las maravillas' y Dorothy de 'el mago de Oz?

Rodó los ojos ante pensamientos tan absurdos y se dispuso a comenzar el día. Ese día tenía planeado acompañar a Hermione a borrar la memoria a sus padres.- Toda una Grifindor.- pensó.

Al llegar a la calle de sus padres, Hermione se veía intranquila. Remus la tomó de la mano y le dio un apretón, para mostrarle su apoyo, a lo que Hermione respondió con una sonrisa que hizo remover algo en el interior de Remus.

En el momento en que estuvieron frente a la puerta de su casa, Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tocó. No tardó mucho en atender un señor alto, de cabello castaño y rizado, claramente el padre de Hermione, quien al ver a su hija no pudo mas que abalanzarse en un gran abrazo hacia ella.

Remus se sintió un poco incómodo ante tan tierna escena por lo que se aclaró la garganta.

El padre de Hermione levantó la vista. "y… ¿usted es…?"

"papá, él es el profesor Remus Lupin."

"el hombre parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió amigablemente. "Claro, Hermione siempre nos habla de usted." Dijo tendiéndole la mano. "Allan Granger, un placer."

"el placer es todo mío, señor."

"creí que te quedarías en la casa de tu amigo, ¿está todo bien?" preguntó Allan, ahora dirigiéndose a su hija.

"si, todo está bien." Respondió conciliadora Hermione. "¿podemos pasar?"

Ya dentro de la casa, se reunió con ellos la madre de Hermione, una bella mujer, de figura atlética, de ojos miel y cabello obscuro. Definitivamente Hermione se parecía más a su padre, con la elegancia de su madre.

Los cuatro reunidos en la mesa del comedor parecían esperar a que alguien comenzara la reunión. Lo hizo, Jane, la madre.

"¿estás embarazada?"

"¡ ¿qué?" respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Claro que no, mamá."

Todos dejaron escapar el aliento, mas relajados. Sobretodo el padre de Hermione, quién ya tenía una mirada asesina sobre Remus.

Remus carraspeó para llamar la atención, le dio un vistazo a Hermione, quien asintió imperceptiblemente.

"señora Granger, ¿puedo pasar a su baño?"

"claro que si, querido, es la tercer puerta a la izquierda." Dijo ella señalando.

"gracias." Apuntó él.

Hermione estaba visiblemente incómoda. "Papá, mamá; tengo que decirles algo importante."

"¿qué es, cariño?"

Hermione sonrió tristemente. "Adiós."

Remus Lupin se encontraba detrás de ellos lanzándoles un hechizo.

Hermione se encontraba en el piso superior recogiendo lo necesario; mientras Remus se paseaba por el piso de abajo, vio sobre la chimenea una foto de Hermione, tendría unos 9 años en la foto y tenía puesta una caperucita roja, al lado de ella había otros niños con disfraces de otros cuentos de hadas; pero Remus no podía ver a ningún otro niño. La imagen de Hermione le parecía hermosa, se veía bella e inocente. Seguramente sus hijos serán iguales a ella…

Un sentimiento de desconsuelo se instaló en su pecho al pensar en que el jamás podría tener hijos.

Por la noche Remus se sentía intranquilo, y no sabía exactamente por que. Se dispuso a leer algo antes de dormir, vio sobre la mesa de la biblioteca el libro de cuentos infantiles y lo evitó por completo; no quería tener otra noche como la anterior.

Moony seguía su camino, afortunadamente en ésta ocasión no se había encontrado con algún personaje extraño y esperaba que así continuase.

Lamentablemente no le duró mucho la alegría.

Una señora bien vestida se acercaba por el camino contrario rápidamente.

"¡Vamos chico! Vamos… el rey pasará por aquí pronto. Si quieres tener su dinero y fortuna, tendrás que probarte la zapatilla de cristal.

Pero, ¡por Merlín! ¡Con ésos pies tan grandes jamás te entrará tan delicada zapatilla! si lo deseas, te puedo cortar un poco el tobillo, y quizá un dedo para que te quede." Dijo la señora sacando un gran cuchillo de entre sus ropas.

"N-No será necesario, señora, gracias." Dijo Moony aterrorizado.

"Oh, bien, bien, entonces se lo cortaré a mi pequeña Pansy. ¡Espero que el rey la elija!" Decía la señora excitada; y se fue casi dando saltos de alegría.

Definitivamente existía gente rara en el mundo. Con estos pensamientos iba ensimismado Moony, cuando le salió al paso una hermosa chica.

"Hola guapo."

Remus levantó la vista y se encontró con una chica de de ensortijado cabello castaño, y bellos y grandes ojos chocolate que le resultaron muy familiares. Antes de responder miró detrás suyo, para asegurarse de que se dirigía a él.

"H-hola." Respondió él sonrojado.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, guapo?"

"Remus Lupin, ¿y el tuyo?".

"Hermione Granger. Y… ¿a dónde Vaz tan solito?"

"voy a la casa de mi abuelo Albus." Respondió Moony aún dudoso pues recordaba lo que le habían aconsejado sus padres.

"mmm…. Ya veo." Contestó la chica acercándose lentamente a él. "¿no te gustaría tener compañía? Te puedo llevar en mi moto voladora, un amigo me la regaló hace poco. Será divertido."

Moony casi salta de gusto al escuchar la propuesta de la bella chica, pero recordó algunos de los consejos de sus padres.-No subas a motos voladoras. No hacer caso a chicas que tengan buenas… 'intenciones'. Recicla.-

"Mm… no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea."

"entonces, ¿qué consideras buena idea?" dijo la chica casi en su oído.

¿Emmm…? "¡¿reciclar?" dijo dando un paso atrás.

"¡¿qué?" Medio gritó ella desconcertada.

"de-decía que… ya me tengo que ir. Gracias por la propuesta, pero… me dan miedo las alturas. ¡Adiós!"

La chica entre cerró los ojos al ver que su presa se alejaba corriendo. "¡Maldición! Ya caerá." Chasqueo la lengua y se adentró al bosque, no sin antes ver pasar corriendo algo que parecía una rata gigante amarilla y a un chico ridículo que la perseguía.

"oye, ¿no viste pasar a mi Picachu?"

Hermione alzó una ceja, pateó al chico y se fue murmurando cosas que sonaban a 'gente ridícula' y 'bosque de mierda'.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Notas alegres de la autora:

A quien corresponda (quien lea esto.) sabían que en la historia original de 'la cenicienta', la madre le cortaba los pies a las hermanas, para que les entrase el zapato. De nuevo recomiendo leer las historias originales de tan encantadores cuentos de hadas.

*me han preguntado donde se pueden encontrar las versiones originales de los cuentos de Hadas, mi respuesta: bien, yo, desde hace mucho, tengo un libro en el que están varios de éstos cuentos en sus versiones originales; pero busqué en Internet "cuentos de hadas versión original" y "xx cuento original" y si están. Suerte en su búsqueda.

*LOS personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no gano dinero escribiendo esto.

*se que Remus no ayudó a Hermione a borrarle la memoria a sus padres.

* Gracias muchas a: yanesca94, naj, Flor-LupinSparrow, Remus Dreamer, por sus reviews; me sacan una sonrisa muuy grande.

Oi, naj

,Eu tenho um livro das historias originais; mas, você pode procurar as historias em Internet.

Você está com pena do homem serpente? Si, eu também. Ja ja ja

Desculpa, mas eu não entendi do que você disse com "e que ladainha foi aquela dos pais do nosso caperuchito rojo? cara eles tiraram toda a diversão da historia."

muito obrigado por seu review!


	4. Capítulo 4: Sweet Dreams

**Capítulo 4:**

**Sweet Dreams**

Remus no podía seguir con esos sueños tan extraños. Le pediría una poción para dormir sin sueños a Snape. Los sueños le empezaban a preocupar, sobre todo el de la noche anterior, ¿por qué soñó con Hermione? Trató de analizarlos, pero no tenían ningún sentido.

Quizá el problema fuese Hermione; todo había comenzado cuando regresó de la misión y la vio leyendo ese libro infantil. Lo mejor sería alejarse de ella lo más que pudiese; además lo que le hacía sentir no era para nada bueno. Afortunadamente no sería difícil evitarla; por los días siguientes tenía que vigilar un bar en el que posiblemente se estuviesen reuniendo los mortifagos.

No le resultó tan fácil. Aunque pudo evitar la presencia física de Hermione, no pudo evitar su presencia en la mente. Tenía que recordarse a cada momento la misión, se encontró varias veces divagando, específicamente vagaba por 'Mundo Hermione'. No vio

nada fuera de lo común, al parecer, efectivamente algunos mortifagos iban a veces ahí, pero solo para relajarse, no era un punto de reunión. Casi hubiese preferido quedarse mas días cuidando el bar, no tenía muchas ganas de verla, o quizá eran demasiadas. El día que regresó a Grimmauld Place, se sintió aliviado de encontrar disponible la poción para dormir sin sueños. Por la noche, tras dar su breve informe, escuchar los informes de los demás y disfrutarbrevemente de la deliciosa cena de Molly, se metió a su cuarto casi de inmediato; lamentaba evitar a Harry y los chicos, pero sería peor ponerse en ridículo frente a Hermione. Evitó el olvidado libro sobre su mesa de hace algunos días ya. Y solo se recostó en su cama con la almohada sobre su cara.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Moony solo podía pensar en la linda chica que se había encontrado. –Hermione, Hermione. – repetía su nombre en la mente. –quizá debí venir con ella, ¿qué daño me pudo haber hecho? Solo era una linda e inocente chica.- seguía pensando.

Pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por ratas.

Por el camino había un letrero de 'alto', con una rata dibujada en él. Um poco más abajo se leía. 'paso de ratas, siga con cuidado.'. De nuevo la situación le pareció ridícula, y estaba a punto de seguir, cuando escuchó una linda melodía acercarse. Pronto un flautista con ropa negra y macabra sonrisa pasó frente a él, el flautista le guiñó un ojo, y siguió su camino, detrás de él venían cientos de ratas… ¿bailando?

Cuando hubieron pasado las ratas y la melodía era ya inaudible, Remus seguía parado en el mismo lugar, perplejo. Resopló sonoramente y se dispuso a seguir con su camino.

Mas adelante, comenzó a darle hambre; seguramente al abuelo no le molestaría que tomara algo de su comida. todo lo que encotró en la canastauna bolsa llena de limones, pay de limón, algunos caramelos de limón, dulces de limón, agua de limón, limón en amíbar.

Y muchas otras cosas que tenían la pinta de estar hechas con limón. Con esa visión, se le quitó el hambre, ya encotraría algo mas adelante.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a percivir un dulce olor. Se desvió un poco del camino,para saber de donde venía tan embriagador aroma. Encontró una casita adorable hecha con lo que parecía ser galleta, bombones, y caramelo; inmediatamente se le 'hizo agua la boca'. ¿qué habían dicho sus padres sobre casas hechas de dulce? –cierto- Habían dicho ¿"no entres a casas hechas de dulce." Pero él no iba a entrar, ¿iba a comérsela!

Tras el tercér mordisco dos chicos pelirrojos salieron de la casa.

"Hola." Lo saludó la que parecía mas joben.

"emm… Hola."

"no tienes por que comer nuestra casa, por que no pasas y te invitamos a la comida." Dijo el chico.

"no quiero molestar, gracias."

"no es ninguna molestia." Dijo la chica acercándosele con una mirada que a Remus se le hizo predatoria.

"yo creo que ya me voy; además mis padres me dijeron que no hablara con extraños."

"Yo soy ron, y ella es Ginny." Medio gritó el joben. "ya no somos desconocidos, ahora puedes pasar." De nuevo a Remus le pareció ver una mirada predatoria.

"hace tanto que no tenemos com- invitados; la última vez fue una vieja brujita." Dijo la chica relamiéndose los labios y mostrando unos afilados dientes.

"L-Lo siento, pero ya me tengo que ir." Replicó Remus con voz temblorosa.

"¡No te vallas! ¡quedate a la comida!" dijeron los dos hermanos a la vez con tono sombrío.

Remus se alejó de ahí corriendo, aún sintiendo sobre si la obscura mirada de los hermanos.

Aún lejos, Moony podía seguir sintiendo escalofríos. Esos hermanos le habían aterrorisado. Su madre en alguna ocasión le había contado sobre dos chicos que vivián en el bosque y secuestraban gente, pero los chicos d el cuento de su madre solo los secuestraban por tiempo indefinido; casi como las hadas. Aunque en el cuento que su madre le contaba, los niños los secuestraban a los adultos por que se sentían solos, eran algo así como niños abandonados en un orfanato…

Pero éstos chicos, mas bien le dieron la impresión de que querían comérselo. A éste paso jamás llegaría con el abuelo.

Moony comenzó a escuchar algunos sonidos que venían del bosque; parecían ramas rompiéndose, murmullos, y algo que parecía ronroneo de una bestia…

¿podrían ser los chicos pelirrojos? ¿lo habrán seguido? Nervioso, apresuró el paso, pero los sonidos le seguían. De repente, un mono alado cargando un espantapájaros le salió al paso preguntándole si sabía para donde estaba os. Remus, aún pasmado, respondió que no sabía y el mono alado siguió su camino. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de las extravagantes y varias sensaciones que lo invadían. Poco despuésen el camino siguió escuchando ruidos extraños y pensó que otro mono alado le aparecería ahora cargando un hombre de hojalata o un león.

No fue eso lo que sucedió.

Una enorme motocicleta negra voladora apareció frente si. Lo que anteriormente le había parecido el ronroneo de una bestia se le presentó ahora como el rugir del motor de la motocicleta. Encima de ella venía la chica que se había encontrado antes. "Hermione." Salió de sus labios como en un susurro.

La chica le sonrió aún desde la motocicleta, una sonriza depredadora y de satisfacción.

"me alegra que me recuerdes, remus."

La chica saltó al piso y la motocicleta se quedó flotando en el aire.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarte?" dejó salir Remus sin siquiera pensarlo.

Hermione comenzó a rodearlo, como si si un lobo rodeara a su presa, al mismo tiempo en que se relamía los labios.

"Te he estado siguiendo, Moony; no ha sido nada fácil, tus protecciones han sido mas fuertes de lo que pensé, e inesperadas,he de añadir."

Moony frunció el seño,no tenía idea de lo que quería decir con 'protecciones'; y así se lo hizo saber.

"no sé a que te refieras."

"No, por supuesto que no. Pero no importa, ya te encontré y no te me podrás escapar." Le dijo lamiéndole el lobulo de la oreja y rodeándolo con sus brázos por detrás.

Remus tembló ligeramente por la exitación."y… que piensas hacer ahora?"

"mmm

Yo… I wanna use you and abuse you.

I wanna know what's inside you.

(Whispering and Moaning:

Hold your head up, movin' on.

"¡MALDICIÓN!" gritó Hermione

De repente todo sedesvanesió.

Remus se despertó por la música tan fuerte …

…Sweet dreams are made of these.

Who am I to disagree?

Travel the world and the seven seas.

Everybody's looking for something…

Al parecer los gemelos encontraron el minicomponente de Hermione… y estaban jugando con el volumen…

Pero lo sorprendente fue que no escuchó el grito de regaño de Molly, sino de Hermione.

Al parecer le habían cortado un muy buen sueño…

Al igual que a él.

…Some of them want to use you.

Some of them want to get used by you.

Some of them want to abuse you.

Some of them want to be abused…

Notas de la fabulosa autora.

*la letra de la cansión es de Marilyn Manson, 'Sweet dreams '

Sobre los hermanos pelirrojos… creo que saben a que personajes simulaban, no? Jejeje

mmm.. recuerdo que hace ya algún tiempo vi una muy muy buena película, se llamaba 'los terroríficos cuentos de Hansel y Gretel'. O algo así. Ji.

mm.. si,unos niños de un orfanato olvidado secuestraban o retenían adultos. Se las recomiendo.

*¿sabían que en el cuento de Hansel y Gretel, Hansel y Gretel eran el segundo par de hijos que los padres abandonaban?

*todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores,y si estubiese ganando dinero con esto no tendría que matarme de hamre para ahorrar dinero…

* sobre el eror que está apareciendo…

Cuando les salga el mensaje de error, en la barra de direcciones cambien la palabra "propertys! Por "content" y listo.

Dejen review, me hacen mejorar, díganme que les gusta, que no les gusta. Gracias

*graciasGracias por dejar mensaje a: Flor-LupinSparrow, Najy fantasma; he de decir que me desalienta la falta de reviews,¿es que no les gusta mi historia?

Respondo aquí a quienes no tengan cuenta:

Fantasma: muchas muchas gracias por dejar mensajito.

Naj:

Olá!

Agora si entendi! Ja ja ja.

Eu também quero uma moto voadora.

muito obrigado por seu review E por ler!

Como está meu português?


	5. Capítulo 5: That is nothing but dreams

**Capítulo 5:**

**That is nothing but dreams **

Hermione Granger no estaba feliz. Los gemelos habían arruinado una gran oportunidad; por varias noches había estado colándose en los sueños de Remus, para divertirse un poco con el licántropo, sin embargo sus escudos mentales eran bastante fuertes. El lobo había estado soñando con cuentos infantiles… aunque algo modificadod.

Esos escudos-cuentos eran una defensa inconsciente no solo a la intrusión a su mente, sino una resistencia a pensar en ella. El descubrir esto le había hecho casi saltar de alegría. Remus se sentía atraído por ella. Lamentablemente el lobito era demasiado bueno para su propio bien y se negaba a esos sentimientos.

Por varias noches Hermione había tratado de buscarlo en los extraños sueños, pero en verdad le estaba costando trabajo atravesar tan extraño tren de sueños. La noche anterior por segunda vez lo había encontrado, y los gemelos se lo habían arruinado.

En los sueños nuestra razón y mente conciente se debilitan; por lo cual ella decidió atacar por ese flanco. Hacer que Remus aceptara y se liberara dentro de sus sueños, Leh ayudaría para hacerlo en la mente conciente, en la realidad resultaría más fácil; o al menos eso había creído en un principio; sus defensas eran más fuertes y extrañas de lo que había esperado. Incluso se había encontrado con Sirius Black, y… OH, maldición, había sucumbido a él.

El problema ahora era como volverlo a abordar… quizá dirigiendo sus sueños. La última vez no había resultado tan bien. La última vez pensó que entrar en sus sueños por un cuento de hadas sería fácil; Por eso dejó el libro, por eso habló con él de esos cuentos, por eso le dio la poción para poder entrar en sus sueños ¿qué podría hacer ahora?

… poner en marcha un nuevo plan… ¿quizá entrar en sus sueños por otro libro?

'Alicia en el país de las maravillas'; na, ya de por si sus sueños eran raros.

**¿'El capital'? de Karl Marx'; na, demasiado largo.**

'¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?' mmm quizá si se basaba en la película y no en el libro.

'La divina comedia'… interesante, pero no quería pasar por los círculos del infierno.

'El resplandor'; bien, ya se estaba saliendo del tema.

No estaba tan segura si sería una buena idea usar otro libro para el acercamiento, además de que no sería tan fácil como la última vez. En aquella ocasión, él había llegado cansado de una misión y le dio la poción en el chocolate para después comenzar a hablar de cuentos infantiles, y mejor aún, la noche siguiente, él leyó el libro, lo que hizo aún mas fáciles que ella pudiese entrar a sus sueños.

La noche anterior había visto como él se tomaba la 'poción para dormir sin sueños'; eso la divirtió mucho, sabía que no le haría ningún efecto.

Repasó los libros que podría utilizar, pero ninguno la convenció; el que mejor le pareció era 'las flores del mal', de Charles de Boudelaire

Pero no estaba segura de cómo reaccionarían sus sueños con un libro de poemas, sobre todo con poemas tan raros. Lo mas seguro era que sus sueños se volvieran aún mas extraños, pero ella tendría la ventaja de dejarlo mas vulnerable.

Quizá leer un poema de ese libro para facilitarle las cosas. Esa noche sería la definitiva. Remus Lupin sería suyo.

notas fabulosas de la autora:

fin de el fic….

AAA ¡! Mentira! No es el fin… pero está cerca.

*el capítulo quizá parezca demasiado corto, pero en compensación subiré el siguiente capítulo muy pronto.

- la lista de libros que había escrito en un principio era de doce libros, pero pensé que serían demasiados. Díganme si han leído alguno de los que puse, ¿no son geniales?

Gracias de corazón a: I like odd stuff, Flor-LupinSparrow, Pabaji y Naj; en verdad aprecio mucho que dejen comentarios, muchas gracias.

Respondo aquí a quienes no tienen cuenta.

I like odd stuff:

hI! Well, hello again, and I have to say I also like odd stuff, ja ja .

as you already see, it was her the one making funy stuff, but if you really like odd stuff, you have to read the next chapter.

Ou, and I love your nickname, is really cool.

Naj:

Oi!

Seuespañol está muito bem. Eu nao podo leer um parágrafo em Portuguez sem diccionario. Jo o jo.

O seguinte capítulo Hermionevai aprontar os sonhos do do remus.

Jaja, si, nos vamos matar os gatos gemeos, ju ju ju.

Eu espero que você está desfrutando do fic.


	6. Capítulo 6: La invitación al viaje

**Capítulo 6****:**

**L****a invitación al viaje.**

**.**

"**(…)** ¡Piensa en la dulzura

De vivir allá juntos!

Amar libremente,

¡Amar y morir

En el país que a ti se parece!

Los soles llorosos

De esos cielos encapotados

Para mi espíritu tienen la seducción

Tan misteriosa

De tus traicioneros ojos,

Brillando a través de sus lágrimas.

Allá, todo es orden y belleza,  
Lujo, calma y voluptuosidad(…)"

_La__ invitación al viaje-__Charles de Baudelaire_

Terminó de leer Hermione con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Labios que Remus no podía dejar de ver.

Remus tragó pesado, cerró los ojos y con voz trémula y ronca dijo: "es… es un poema muy interesante, Hermione, jamás lo había escuchado; y- y, aunque me ha encantado ésta sesión de leernos el uno al otro para relajarnos me ha gustado mu- mucho, es algo tarde y debemos irnos a dormir."

Hermione no podía estar mas satisfecha con como había ido su plan, y lo mejor era que la noche apenas comenzaba; claro que no se lo haría saber a Remus, no aún…

"tienes razón, Remus, es mejor irnos a la cama." Remus abrió los ojos y no pudo respirar por un momento, ¿acaso ella quería decir… juntos…? No, se estaba haciendo ideas muy equivocadas. Asintió con la cabeza y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

Hermione tenía una pícara sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a los demás en las habitaciones contiguas. Puso un hechizo silenciador en su cuarto y dio un grito eufórico. Su plan iba viento en popa. Sabía que sus sueños serían mas raros que en otras ocasiones, pero tenía por seguro que ésta vez si llegaría; el poema se había encargado de ello. El poema lo había dejado mas… predispuesto.

Se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa para dormir y recostarse en su cama. Al momento de posar su cabeza en la almohada le sobrevino unas ganas tremendas de dormir, se contuvo lo mejor que pudo y se concentró en entrar en los sueños de Remus; era como seguir un hilo de luz en la obscuridad, que por final tenía los sueños de Remus; no era sino hasta que llegaba ahí cuando podía dejarse dormir.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a si misma en el extraño bosque; vio a un ciervo y un conejo hablando sobre incendiar el bosque y los ignoró; tenía que encontrar al abuelo de Remus antes de que Remus lo hiciese, si no lo hacía, no tendría otra oportunidad.

Después de encontrarse con un chico que escribía en una extraña libreta nombres y nombres de políticos mientras decía que se lo merecían, y que haría un mundo mejor, y después de no haber conseguido mas que el chico la amenazara con escribir su nombre en 'la libreta de la muerte', a lo que Hermione solo respondió echando agua a la libreta para que se borraran los nombres, después de amenazar al chico con quemar su libreta, el chico le medió indicó, no sin maldecir, donde estaba el camino hacia 'el abuelo'.

Podía ver la cabaña del abuelo a lo lejos, estaba al lado de unos molinos; aceleró la motocicleta y cuando le faltaban pocos metros para llegar, sintió como le caían piedras, por lo que detuvo la motocicleta. Un hombre alto y delgaducho se le acercó empuñando una lanza y con voz demandante le gritó: "Tú, bruja enviada por los gigantes," dijo apuntando a los molinos de viento; "ven y enfréntate a mi." Hermione estaba a punto de replicarle, cuando un hombre bajito y regordete se acercó rápidamente sobre un burro e interrumpió la extraña plática.

"¡no! Mi señor, ella no es una bruja. Por favor, dejadla ir. Mire, quizá se haya escapado de los molin- gigantes." Se Correggio a si mismo el regordete hombre. "¿no ve que es una pobre damisela? Mi señor."

"¿Eres una pobre damisela que acaba de escapar de los gigantes? Niña." Preguntó el sujeto más alto.

Hermione estaba a punto de responder que si que era una bruja, que no había gigantes, y que estaba muy lejos de ser una damisela en peligro; cuando vio al hombre más bajo que nervioso le hacía señas para que respondiera ella afirmativamente. Frunció el ceño y respondió que si lo era, con la voz mas fingida que pudo, le dijo que le dejara seguir con su camino, que su caballero le esperaba cerca.

"sigue con tu camino, mi dulce niña;" Hermione tubo que contener una carcajada ante tal apelativo; "no hagas esperar mas a tu fiel caballero." 'No lo haré, pensó ella. "yo también tengo una damisela que rescatar, OH, mi encantadora Dulcinea." Dijo el hombre suspirando. A lo que Hermione vio con diversión como el hombre regordete rodaba los ojos.

"Valla pues, buen hombre, que su amada lo espera." Dijo Hermione haciendo una reverencia y a punto de llorar por la riza contenida.

Hermione llegó a la cabaña y tocó el timbre, sonó una extraña melodía, ¡era la canción de los changuitos! Extrañada, esperó a que le abrieran. Un hombre de gafas de media luna, de larga larga barba blanca le abrió.

Hermione puso su mejor y más inocente sonrisa. "buen día señor, le vengo vendiendo una motocicleta voladora, la empresa le regala un viaje gratis, sin compromisos, ¿gusta subir?"

Al hombre le brillaron los ojos por la emoción y sin decir mas se subió a la motocicleta. Hermione le dio una patada a la motocicleta y ésta arrancó a gran velocidad. 'eso lo mantendría ocupado un muuuy buen rato. Le alegraba haber cambiado el motor a uno hibrido, así el combustible rendiría mucho mas y lo mantendría mas tiempo volando; además así no contaminaría tanto.

Entró a la cabaña, que por dentro no era tan pequeña, parecía mas un palacio que otra cosa y tardó un poco en encontrar la habitación principal, la cual tenía una chimenea, un librero, un techo de vidrio y por supuesto una enorme cama. Se quitó toda la ropa y se metió a la cama. Ahora solo le faltaba esperar a su presa.

Remus se comenzaba a cansar de tan extraño viaje, aunque por el camino ya solo se encontró con una nave espacial gigante que lo secuestró; ahí un tal 'señor Spoke' le hizo preguntas extrañas sobre 'el imperio', sobre un tal 'Fox Molder', sobre un tal 'ET' sobre una tal 'princesa Lea', y sobre Alien y depredadores. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no sabía nada, lo dejaron caer de la nave. ¡Que buenos anfitriones!

Al llegar a la cabaña de su abuelo le sorprendió un poco encontrar la puerta abierta, pero de todas maneras entró y se encontró con una nota que le indicaba que lo esperaban en la habitación principal.

*Botas- digo, notas de la autora:

Así es damas y caballeros, en el siguiente capítulo la historia sube su clasificación a 'M'.

En un principio lo había escrito todo en éste capítulo, pero… bien, lo dividí... jbuajjaj buajjaj buajja.

mmm. saben quien era quien? El ciervo, el muchacho con la libreta y el ' caballero? ¿Recuerdan los programas de televisión mencionados? ¿Alguna vez los vieron?

+me confieso… las pocas veces que escribo algo que no sea de HP, no puedo dejar de escribir sobre aliens y extraterrestres. Ji

+ Gracias por sus reviews a: Pabaji, Flor-LupinSparrow, Mauxi Cullen O'shea; me inspiran .

Respondo a quien no tiene cuenta:

Mauxi Cullen O'shea:

Espero que siguieses leyendo la historia, que llegases hasta este punto y que te siguiese gustando.

Suerte,bye

recuerden que el siguente capítulo será rating 'M'."


	7. Capítulo 7: La invitación al viaje Par

Capítulo 7:

La invitación al viaje. (Parte II)

Al llegar a la cabaña de su abuelo le sorprendió un poco encontrar la puerta abierta, pero de todas maneras entró y se encontró con una nota que le indicaba que lo esperaban en la habitación principal.

Hermione esperaba impaciente recostada en la cama y cuando escuchó pasos fuera de la habitación, se tapó hasta la cara con las cobijas; escuchó que tocaban a la puerta y con la voz mas ronca que pudo, dio acceso a su invitado.

"¿abuelo? Te he traído algunas cosas para comer." Anunció Remus.

"OH, querido, déjalas por ahí y ven a la cama conmigo." Cuando Remus estaba a punto de entrar a la cama, Hermione lo interrumpió. "OH, querido, pero quítate la ropa, no querrás ensuciar mi cama."

A Moony se le hizo muy rara la petición, pero accedió. Mientras se quitaba la ropa, comenzó a preguntarle al abuelo; "abuelo ¿por qué tu voz suena mas rara?"

"tengo fiebre." Dijo Hermione y dejando ver solo sus ojos desde dentro de las cobijas.

"abuelo, ¿por qué tus ojos tienen esa mirada tan profunda,… además de que creí que tus ojos eran azules?"

"debe ser la emoción por verte, querido."

Remus comenzó a meterse entre las cobijas y alcanzó a ver un brazo que pronto se escondió entre las cobijas. "creí que eras mas velludo, abuelo."

"me depilé."

"¿Por qué hueles a rosas y caramelo?"

"cambié de perfume."

"….… ¿po-por que me esposas a la cama? … ¡tu no eres el abuelo!"

"me alegra que lo notaras."

"¡¿Hermione?"

"me alegra que me recuerdes."" Dijo ella comenzando a besar su cuello.

"espera, ¿qué haces?"

"déjame terminar y tu mismo responderás esa pregunta." Dijo ella con su atención puesta en quitarle a el la ropa interior.

"no creo… que…."

Silencio." Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en su regazo. Comenzó a besar su cuello y cuando el iba a replicar, ella lo calló besándolo apasionadamente. "déjate llevar." Continuó ella mordisqueando su oreja. Bajó a su pecho, donde besaba y lamía las cicatrices. "¿te gusta?"

El estaba a punto de responder, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un gemido de satisfacción al sentir las suaves manos de Hermione masajeando su miembro.

"y ahora… tengo antojo." Dijo y lamió la punta de su miembro.

Remus no podía formar pensamientos coherentes, estaba perdido en la satisfacción que le daba lo que hacía la chica con su lengua. Gritó cuando Hermione se metió todo el miembro a la boca y comenzó a succionar; mientras con una mano acariciaba el vientre y lentamente viajaba a sus testículos. En ese momento solo quería liberarse de las esposas y pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, por esos redondos pechos, por esa tersa piel, enterrar sus manos en ese castaño cabello, pasar sus manos por las largas piernas, tener la cara entre los femeninos muslos…

Abrió los ojos ante la súbita separación y vio con delicia como la chica posicionaba el miembro entre sus pechos, los apretaba un poco y se movía lentamente de arriba abajo. Remus no pudo más y se dejó llevar por el éxtasis del momento y estalló en un mar de placer.

Hermione se sentía satisfecha con las reacciones de Remus y aún más con su reciente orgasmo, pero aún faltaba lo mejor. Liberó las manos del lobito y de inmediato éste la tumbó en la cama, ésta vez el estaba encima de ella. Lamió lentamente los erectos pezones disfrutando tanto de su sabor, textura, como de los pequeños gemidos de la brujita bajo él. Mientras su boca pasaba a otro pecho, una de sus manos recorrían libremente la cadera, las piernas y lentamente subía por el interior de sus muslos; llegó al caliente y húmedo centro de la chica, ella abrió las piernas y el pudo introducir primero un dedo y poco después el otro; uno de sus pulgares viajó hasta su clítoris y ella comenzó a gemir mas alto por el placer, pero el la calló besándola apasionadamente. Sintió como se contraían los músculos e imprimió más presión en los puntos sensibles de ella.

Hermione estalló en placer, pero apenas se recuperaba, cuando Remus posesionó su cadera entre las piernas de ella y acercaba su erecto y deleitable miembro, dispuesto a darle mas placer.

Remus entró de un solo y firme movimiento y se quedó ahí inmóvil por unos momentos, sintiendo la humedad y los suaves movimientos de los músculos de Hermione. Salió casi por completo y se deleitó al escuchar el jadeo de protesta de la bruja. Entró de nuevo y poco a poco ambos estaban unidos en el baile más antiguo de la naturaleza.

Hermione enredó las piernas en la cintura de él y comenzaron a moverse mas rápido, podía sentir como él besaba sus labios, su cuello y pechos. Ambos llegaron al éxtasis al mismo tiempo. Y fueron cayendo en un sueño mas profundo que en el que estaban. Lo último que Remus pudo escuchar fue:

"los sueños pueden hacerse realidad."

*Notas no comestibles de la autora:

Yyyyy eso es todo amigos.

El siguiente capítulo es un mini epílogo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de ésta historia.

*ahora, necesito su ayuda, podrían decirme cuáles son sus capítulos favoritos de los libros de HP, y en qué libro. Les agradecería mucho

*muchas muchas muchas gracias a : gabrielle delacourt, Naj, Flor-LupinSparrow, Pabaji y GryffindorGirl; me hacen querer seguir escribiendo.

Respondo a quienes no tienen cuenta:

gabrielle delacourt:

el conejo y el ciervo… ji me refería a Bamby.

Y sip, ya vimos como reaccionó Remus al supuesto abuelito.. jiji . gracias por dejar review.

Naj:

as motos que voam a grande velocidade saon ótimo!

Deixar em paz o cachorro? nunca por nunca! Ji ji ji ….

muito obrigado

por seu review.

GryffindorGirl:

Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar comentario.

En verdad me da mucho gusto que te divierta.

*gracias a todas por sus reviews!nos vemos en el epílogo que será subido pronto… espero…


	8. epílogo: Despertar

***éstecapítululo está dedicado a****naj, Pabaji y Flor-LupinSparrow ; por haberme acompañado en ésta aventura. Muchas gracias.**

**Recomiendo la canción que dio nombre a este fic"**Enter Sandman**"la versión de Apocalyptica. **

**Epílogo: despertar**

*Los sueños son sumamente importantes. Nada se hace sin que antes se imagine - George Lucas

Hermione Movía la cuchara de su café de un lado a otro mientras estaba perdida en los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Solo una cosa podría ser mejor; la realidad.

Harry entró a la cocina y sonrió al ver a su amiga con esa mirada soñadora y gran sonrisa. Era extraño ver a Hermione de esa forma. "¿buena noche?"

Hermione Dio un pequeño salto en su asiento al verse sorprendida por la interrupción.

"si, podría decir eso."

"me alegra que al menos tu puedas dormir bien." Dijo Harry sentándose al lado de su amiga.

Hermione LO abrazó y dio unas suaves caricias a su revuelto cabello. "Todo estará bien, Harry. Yo no dejaré que nada te pase." A lo que Harry respondió sonriendo y recargándose más en ella. "recuerda que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad."

Remus entró a la cocina y vio la tierna escena entre los amigos, decidiendo no interrumpirlos se dispuso a dar la vuelta, pero la sedosa voz de Hermione lo impidió. "¿no piensas desayunar? Remus."

"yo… si." Se sentó en una silla mientras Harry le servía el desayuno y Hermione EL café. "siento haber interrumpido."

"No interrumpiste nada, le decía a Harry que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad." Dijo Hermione Mientras por debajo de la mesa le ponía una mano en la pierna a Remus. "¿no crees, Remus?"

Remus tardó unos segundos en recuperar el aliento y poniendo una mano sobre la de ella, respondió firmemente. "Por supuesto."

FIN

*notas con sentimientos encontrados de la autora:

Estoy cansada por que hoy terminaron mis exámenes, feliz por lo mismo, emocionada por que he terminado mi primer fic "largo" (esto es lo mas largo que he escrito sin contar las traducciones), emocionada también por todos los proyectos que tengo en mente, agradecida por la respuesta que obtuvo el fic, con antojo de helado, un poco molesta al pensar en todo lo que tengo que hacer en vacaciones pero extremadamente feliz por haber terminado y publicado a "Enter Sandman".

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron y|o comentaron mi fic. En verdad.

*de nuevo, si podrían decirme cuales son sus capítulos favoritos de Hp me estarían ayudando mucho para un futuro fic.

*todo pertenece a la que si debe ser nombrada, J. K. R.

Gracias de corazón, Smithback


End file.
